Battle for G-6
"Good afternoon Admiral Warren sir, the shipment of the supplies is here as scheduled." Ralph was leaned back in a chair behind a desk with his feet poached on the top of the desk. His eyes were sealed shut and the sounds of his snoring echoed throughout the room at an almost alarmingly loud decibel. The marine that tried speaking to Ralph winced at the sound as he stood still at the door awaiting a response from Ralph but to no avail. Minutes went by and Ralph did not open his eyes an inch, the marine continued standing at the door becoming numb to the loud snoring of Ralph. It wasn't until a captain walked passed the office and heard the snoring of Ralph and the marine standing still at the entrance o the door. "What's going on recruit, did the Vice Admiral instruct you to wake Ralph up and alert him to the delivery of the shipment?" The marine recruit turned to face the captain and responded, "Well sir, I tried but he didn't wake up." The captain looked passed the marine recruit to see Ralph sleep and undisturbed and shook his head. "Recruit, when Admiral Ralph is asleep you have to wake him up with either food or force. If it's food you're alright but if you forcefully try to wake him up then you'll probably...well just go in there and shake his shoulder." The recruit facial expression turned from blank to worrisome. "But Sir...." "Well what are you waiting for recruit, go wake him up that's and order" The captain pushed the recruit into the room and shut the door behind him. Slowly the recruit walked over to Ralph and once he was in arms reach he grabbed his shoulder and viciously shook him. The captain was walking away from the office when a loud bang was heard from behind him, laughter erupted from the captain as he turned to see the office door unhinged from the frame and the recruit plastered on the wall parallel to the office door. Ralph emerged from the office yawning and stretching as if nothing happened. "Man, that was a great nap. Recruit, why are you up against the wall like that, captain take this man to the infirmary. He's just a bit bruised up and unconscious." "Yes Sir." The captain responded rushing over to carry the recruit to the infirmary as Ralph instructed him to do. "Now, to the docks." "Attention!" A marine screamed as the hundreds of marines on the dock stood at the position of attention and saluted as Ralph walked down the steps the lead to the dock. "At ease men." The marines resumed their actions and Ralph walked to the edge of the docks where the Vice Admiral was. In the distance three large cargo ships with several marines warships were in the distance closing in on the docks. "Tell me sir, why is this shipment so important that they send a vice admiral and an admiral out to this base to receive it." Still feeling the effects of his nap, Ralph tried to shake off the effects by rolling his neck and popping certain joints around his body. "Well, aside from the large arsenal that you will be ensuring is taken care of, this is the largest shipment of seastone supplies ever. Pirates and from what I know people in the underworld don't have a steady supply of seastone. They just so happen to get it and if there were to sack the ship carrying the supply we are getting today not only would the government lose money but we'd have a problem with no name pirates being able to make a name for themselves with this supply of seastone. But we're not worried about a the threat of some pirate with a mediocre bounty but the ones with the not so mediocre bounties. We basically ordered somewhat of a mini to escort those supplies here to this base. Now that's is here we should be somewha tin the clear." Ralph explained to the Vice Admiral.